


Paper Crane

by mmmdraco



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-10 21:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am the paper crane you folded and lost, torn on one seam, dirt-streaked on one malformed wing; all for you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paper Crane

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters, I mean no harm, I have no money... Stuff like that. Yeah.

I am the paper crane you folded and lost, torn on one seam, dirt-streaked on one malformed wing; all for you.

You took the blank piece of paper that I was and folded me over and squared my sides, tearing off the pieces that you didn't think I needed. It wasn't enough to be sturdy and plain and useful. I had to conform to your expectations and standards.

When I was square, you found me boring and gave me a fold or two. I molded well under your strong fingers and you pressed me again into something more interesting, with intrigue and dimension.

Somewhere along the line, you must not have been paying attention. The fold you made was crooked. That threw everything else off.

In the end, I was a paper crane. But, because of that one little fold that was just barely off center--so wrong, but so right--I'm a paper crane with a broken wing, tossed away with my glaring imperfections because you had to try so hard to make me perfect. You tried *too* hard, and now I lay crumbled and forgotten by the wasterpaper basket.

You couldn't even pick me up one more time to lay me with the rest of the failures.

But, for as much as I'm a broken paper crane, you're the man who made the fold an imperfection while his mind wandered to how perfect I could be.

If I wait long enough, I know you'll come back and see me, pick me up, and make me perfect. You forget, however, that I'm just paper. I cannot fly away on my own and I can't make myself the perfect model that everyone will adore. Paper cranes have wings that can be broken, but not fixed.

I still... even lost, forgotten, broken, I love you and the way you try to make us perfect.

If you'll pick me up and work with me, I'll try to beat my wings.


End file.
